


baby trouble

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: De-Aged, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT6 adopt bb!peter or just babies of some kind/Anyone with bb!Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby trouble

**Author's Note:**

> for jimmiejive

“This is the worst idea ever,” Tony said, watching the baby play with the remote control, “does no one else see how terrible of an idea this is?”

“He’s an avenger,” Steve said, “he’s one of us.”

“No,” Clint said, “he’s not one of us, he just works with us, there’s a difference.”

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Natasha asked, “a grandmother or something?”

“An aunt,” Bruce said, “and this was a direct assault, we don’t know who they are, or if they’re coming back to finish the job, and his family is not equipped to handle a threat.”

“He is only a child, and I am sure it is temporary,” Thor said, “this is not the end of the world.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Where will he even sleep?”

“Tony,” Steve said, as if he was speaking to the baby, “we live in one of the tallest buildings in New York, and we all share a room, I’m sure we can find room for a baby.”

They all watched Peter some more. He overbalanced but Thor caught him easily and righted him. Peter looked up at him and giggled, banging the remote on the blanket.

“I guess…” Natasha started, “I guess he’s kind of a cute baby.”

“And they only eat mashed things and drink milk right?” Clint said.

“I think we can manage that,” Tony said, “maybe he can even sleep in our bed for the first night.”

“Let’s not push it,” Bruce said, and Steve grinned, leaned into Bruce’s shoulder, “we need to fix this.”

“Lab?” Tony said, pointing at Bruce, “Thor, I need you, bring the baby.”

Thor cooed at Peter and then picked him up. “I do not know how much help I could be,” he said, reproachfully, following them anyway.

“He likes you best,” Bruce said, smiling.

“You’re magic, buddy,” Tony said, “you know more about this than us. Come here,” he grabbed Thor’s shirt and pulled him down for a searing kiss, “I know what you were thinking,” he said, “don’t.”

“I’m kind of jealous now,” Clint said, pouting.

“Don’t worry, everyone will get a turn,” Tony said, grinning at them.

“Get the baby sorted first,” Steve said.

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed, her grin turning wicked, “we’ll keep ourselves entertained while you guys are busy.”

Tony made a face and followed after Bruce and Thor. “We’ll have this sorted before you know it. Don’t have too much fun.”


End file.
